Drunken Freddie
by PrincessRotation
Summary: She breaks up with him. He drinks. She stops him. Simple enough;D  There's one swear word in it.  Short Seddie. One shot.


'We need to talk.' Those were the four words that Sam had said to Freddie, the four words that were the start to the nightmare that would end his whole world. She sat him down and started to talk. He could barely hear the words she was saying, all he could think of was that time when he had accidently knocked a glass he had placed on the landing of his aunty's house down the stairs. It sounded weird, I mean, why think about that now? But it was the same feeling. You see, he had set the glass down and then quickly went to pee, before he was going to take it downstairs to wash it. But he accidently knocked it down when he went to reach for it, and that was when the feeling had begun. He knew he couldn't catch the glass, so he had moaned, 'Oh no,' and put his hands over his ears, waiting for the smash of the glass. That was a horrible feeling, waiting for the smash of glass that was no doubt coming, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop it. And now, it was starting to feel the same with Sam and this conversation. The feeling that he knew she was about to destroy his whole life, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Just like with the glass, he blocked his ears with his hands and moaned, 'Oh no, no no no no no no no.' She looked confused, and slowly reached out to stroke his hair softly. 'I know where this is going. And please Sam, if you're going to kill me this way, then please don't do it slowly.' He whispered, and she sighed, a tear trickling down her cheek.  
>'Okay.' She nodded. 'I- This isn't working out. We're just so different, and I'm sorry. We're over.'<br>And there it was. The smashing of the glass. But this time, it was so much worse. This couldn't be swept up and forgotten, although Freddie wished it could be.  
>He nodded numbly and let her leave silently. Crying and screaming was no way to end a relationship, after all. There was no point as he knew he couldn't change her mind. They would always be the same, fighting over the most stupid things, and he knew that it was upsetting her. He just wanted her to be happy.<p>

Three weeks had passed since that night. Freddie had drunk himself blind, every night. He couldn't think straight, didn't want to. The only thing he could think of was SAM.  
>Finally, he couldn't take it. He stumbled to her house in the rain, with no coat or umberella, pissed.<br>He banged on her door, and then collapsed on the door step. She opened it quickly, gaping down at the drunken man on her front step. She pulled him inside, and onto the couch.  
>'Look... Look at meeeee.' Freddie slurred. 'Look what you've DONE TO ME.' Sam started to cry. She loved Freddie, she couldn't stop. But she just couldn't decide if their love was strong enough to withhold all of the arguments and bumps in the road.<br>'I'll make you some coffee.' She whispered, but Freddie shook his head vigerously. 'I don't need no damn COFFEEEYY.' He whined, and then pulled her close. She shook him off firmly, and proceeded to make the coffee anyways.  
>After she had made him drink 2 cups of coffee, and about 8 glasses of water, he fell into a drunken slumber on her lap. She silently cried as she stroked his hair, ignoring the blaring tv (family guy :D ) as she decided what to do.<br>Maybe she should just drive him home? But she didn't want him to carry on drinking like this. It could end up ruining his life.  
>If she let him stay here, she would end up with one of those akward, 'morning after' situations, even though they hadn't actually done anything. Freddie would feel embarrased and make a run for it, and she didn't want them to stop seeing eachother on that note.<br>Heck, she didn't want them to stop seeing eachother on any note.  
>She loved Fredward Benson, more than any boy in the world, and she couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him again.<br>But the constant fights... She wasn't good enough for him. He deserved better. She fell into an hot, teary sleep, still gently combing her fingers through his hair.

'Sam? Sam. Sam! Wake up Sammy.' Sam slowly opened her eyes to see Freddie standing over her, reaching down to pass her a cup of coffee.  
>'Fredward? You're still here?' She asked, taking the cup gratefully.<br>'I couldn't leave without apologizing. I'm so sorry. I would never mean to take it all out on you-'  
>'Oh shut up, Freddie. You made me realize how much I miss you.'<br>He grinned goofily, and she pulled him down on the sofa so she could curl up around him to watch the tv. She didn't know why she was worried, she and Freddie had never once had an akward 'morning after', because they knew eachother inside out, they knew how to make it all better.  
>'I really am sorry.' He mumbled into her curls, and she sighed, and placed her cup down. She reached up and stroked his head. 'Hush up. I bet you have the worst head ache ever.'<br>'I deserve it.' He winced, but was soothed by her gentle strokes.  
>'You don't. We both had parts to play in this.'<br>'I just... I can't live without you Sam. I don't know how. It's so... Empty.' He whispered, and she smiled.  
>'Do you want to give it another try?' She whispered, and watched his dark brown orbs light up. She laughed as he nodded excited-ly, and then winced again as the hangover took control.<br>'Go lie down, Freddster. I'll come wake you up later, when you've slept it off.'  
>'He kissed her on the cheek gratefully, and shuffled off to her room, clutching his head.<br>She smiled, and got up to brush her teeth and make herself presentable.

'Yes, Carls. We're back together. Yep. I will. Okay, yeah, no, we'll be over tomorrow sometime, don't worry your pretty little head Carls! Okay, bye!' Sam smiled and hung up the phone, deciding she should probably wake up Freddie now. But suprise, suprise, he was already awake.  
>'Who has a pretty little head?' He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.<br>'Carly.' She laughed. 'And you, of course.' She added, standing on her tip toes so she could kiss his forehead to sooth it, and smiling when he chuckled in return.  
>'Yours is the prettiest.' He yawned, running a hand through his bed head hair, and leaning down to kiss her properly.<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't write this today, I wrote this about a year ago.<p>

I FEEL LIKE UPLOADING EVERYDAY BUT I PROBS WON'T I JUST FEEL LIKE THERE'S HARDLY ANY ONE SHOTS BEING PUBLISHED ATM YKNOW


End file.
